Reunion
by uncertainAuthor
Summary: Both sides of the story as Mello and Matt come back into contact with one another, and their feelings for each other grow stronger than what they can handle when Mello is assigned to train Matt as a member of the mafia. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Mello's POV**

"No please! Leave me alone! Let go of me!" I screamed, but he wouldn't stop. I kicked as hard as I could, but I wasn't strong enough, being only 9 years old. The man dragged me into the van, away from the schoolyard, and the door slammed shut, successfully cutting off the last glimpse of everything I had ever known…

I shot upright in bed, panting and shaking. "It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare…" I repeated to myself, clutching my rosary tightly. I had been having the same 'nightmare' for awhile now. Only it's not a nightmare. It was a memory.

I got up and started to get dressed, throwing on my leather outfit as quickly as I could with how tight it was. I walked into the kitchen of my shitty apartment and made some coffee, pouring some chocolate into the steaming brew before adding sugar. I screwed the lid onto the thermos as I popped a couple of chocolate Pop-Tarts into the toaster before I grabbed my coat. I had to go meet some ex-subordinate of Rod's and train him since he was going to be bumped up a few ranks to where he was directly under me because he was able to get his hands on information no one else had been able to.

I bit into the Pop-Tart and cursed when it burnt my tongue. "Stupid fuckin' pastry!" I growled, throwing both of them into the freezer and grabbed a bar of chocolate instead. I tore off the paper and the foil and took a bite of the frozen chocolate, letting it soothe my burnt tongue.

I checked the clock glowing above the stove and saw that I was already an hour late for meeting him at 8 o'clock. "Always have to arrive fashionably late." I muttered to myself with a smirk. I headed out to my motorcycle and started it up, heading to the designated meeting place, an abandoned alley behind a junkyard outside of the town limits. I expected to see them standing there waiting impatiently, or nervously, so you can imagine my shock when I saw no one there. "You have got to be kidding me…" I sighed, leaning against my bike and pulling my coffee out of my bag to take a sip.

The second I took a drink I heard the squeal of rubber tires and the revving of an engine, and saw a red Chevrolet speeding towards me. I choked on my coffee and jumped out of the way just before I was hit, and my coffee spilled all over my front. "Watch where the fuck you're driving!" I growled.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I ended up staying up until three in the morning last night playing multiplayer Tetris and I slept in!" I blinked in shock as I recognized the deeper but still familiar voice.

I blinked as I looked at him. He had barely even changed. He still wore the same red and black striped shirt, the same orange goggles, the same tan vest with white fluffy trim. The same shockingly bright red hair, same amazing dark blue eyes… The only thing that had changed was his height. He was still a couple of inches shorter than me, but he had still grown. He looked stronger, more muscular than when we were together in Wammy's. I couldn't help but smile as I looked into his startled eyes which I could tell were looking over my appearance as well.

"Hello again, Matt."

**Matt's POV**

I stretched as I woke up, disoriented as how I always am when I wake up. I blinked at the light colored glowing coming from in front of me, and realized that it was my laptop. I must've fallen asleep while playing Tetris against that guy last night…. I thought back and remembered that the last time I checked the clock it said it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I looked at the little clock in the corner of the screen, and my eyes widened. "Shit…" I mumbled as I hopped up from the couch, not bothering with shutting the computer down.

It was already 9 o'clock, and I was supposed to meet my new boss clear at 8! I didn't bother with breakfast because for one I didn't have time, and two I didn't want to have anything in my stomach to throw up when my boss beats the shit out of me for being late to our meeting. He'd think I wasn't serious. If I show up late on a day that we're not even doing anything dangerous, then he'd probably think I wouldn't be serious about working.

I am dead serious about working my way up in the mafia.

It had been years since I had last seen him, watching him walking away from Wammy's House with only a jacket, his usual black clothes, and a bag full of who knows what, but I still know Mello's personality. He's the type that will do anything to beat Near, and going to the mafia is something that I know he would do. Plus, all the guns would be right up his alley. I had to get high in the ranks of the mafia so they'd trust me enough to talk about other parts of the mafia, including if someone by the name of Mello was in one of them. After that, I don't know what I'd do. I suppose if I tried betraying them they'd kill me, but I don't care. I just have to know that he's okay. I have to know that Kira hasn't gotten him.

I grabbed my vest, goggles, and car keys as I ran out the door, checking the time on my phone as I ran. "Shit, shit, shit…" I mumbled. Now I was an hour and fifteen minutes late. I started my car, a red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 and my pride and joy, and sped out of the parking lot to the shitty motel I'm staying at. The owner is letting me stay for free as long as I hack into his kid's school and change the brat's school records to keep him out of trouble.

I sped down the road, scanning the road for the exit I had to take, then turned, speeding towards the meeting place. I saw a tall, lean, blond girl leaning against a motorcycle drinking something in the spot I was told my boss was going to be parked at. Lovely, I'm going to be working under some chick. A bad ass chick in the mafia. A bad ass chick in the mafia who might rip my head off (both of them) for being late.

I skidded to a stop right where she was just a second ago. "Watch where the fuck you're driving!" she growled. Wait, that was definitely a man's voice…

I jumped out of the car anyway and started my apology. "I'm sorry I'm late! I ended up staying up until three in the morning last night playing multiplayer Tetris and I slept in!" I said honestly, then blinked in shock as I realized who it was.

He had gotten taller, and he was a couple inches taller than me. His blond hair was still in the short bob that he had worn when we were at Wammy's House, and he still wore the same rosary, only now it wasn't extremely loose on him and was visible over his outfit. His extremely tight outfit, which from what I could see was nothing but leather. I could see some of his skin showing under the hem of his shirt and above his pants, and I was glad that the chilly weather would be a good excuse for why my cheeks were slightly red. I looked into his eyes, and he smiled as he spoke. "Hello again, Matt."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! I know I should probably be working on HLHL or my homework but I really wanted to get the next chapter to this up since the chapters are fairly short, so I can even get at least one of the two points of view done within a day or two depending on how my home life and school life is ^ ^

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! ^ ^

* * *

><p><strong>Mello's POV<strong>

I smirked as I saw his face turn red slightly. It was a possibility that it was the chilly weather, but knowing Matt it was more likely that he noticed my new leather-clad look. "So… You're my new subordinate?  
>I would've thought that you wouldn't have been one to join the mafia, Matty." I said nonchalantly, taking a sip of my coffee. I could see the shock in his eyes, and his mouth hung open slightly.<p>

"You… you're… alive… Mello… You…" Matt stuttered, still in shock at seeing me.

"What, you thought I'd end up dead after leaving Wammy's? That hurts my feelings, Matt." I said with a fake pout. Even after all these years, I still loved to tease him. I blinked slightly as his bewildered expression turned into a scowl. "Matt?" I asked somewhat cautiously.

"You left me alone at that nuthouse we had to call home and you think that you have the right to talk about your feelings being hurt?" he asked quietly, his voice shaking slightly. I recognized that voice from countless times at Wammy's when something would remind Matt of his past, and he was about to cry. The fact that I was the one causing him to have that shaky tone made my chest feel hollow.

"Matt…" I started, but he cut me off.

"All these years I've fought to try and claw my way up the ranks in what was only a guess of what I thought you would do after leaving Wammy's. Now that I know you're alive and haven't been murdered by Kira, I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Matt said. I could see the anger and tension in his shoulders melt away, leaving him looking slumped and exhausted. I saw his eyes water up, but he quickly wiped them and slid his goggles down to hide them.

I felt guilty as I watched him shake with tears and sobs he was trying to hold in. Before I could stop myself, I hugged him like I used to only now I had a bit harder time getting my arms all the way around him. "I'm sorry I left like that, without saying good-bye. I'm sorry that I caused you so much worry." I said quietly, rubbing his back. I was glad that I had requested to meet my new subordinate alone, because I knew that I would keep being the cold, ruthless bastard I make myself seem to be if anyone from the mafia had been here with me. Matt wrapped his arms around my middle and hid his face in my shoulder.

"It's fine… I-I just felt lonely after you left…" Matt said quietly. After awhile we both pulled back from the hug, and I smiled a little when I saw that he wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm sorry that you were lonely. But I have to beat Near. I cannot let him beat me again." I said, my smile turning into a frown.

Matt nodded. "I know."

I took a deep breath, then smiled. "Anyway, let's get off of all that emotional crap." I said, glad when he nodded in agreement. "Since I know you and know that you're more than just smart, this'll be a breeze for you."

Matt smiled and nodded. "Good to know. I admit I was _kinda_worried that this would be hard." he said. He and I both laughed at the obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Good. Then that means we can spend some of the (insert amount of time here) that I have to train you on catching up instead." I said with a smile.

He smiled back, then nodded. "Sounds good to me. Want to go get a coffee since I caused yours to spill on your shirt?" he asked, turning slightly red again as he looked over my appearance.

"Sure. I know about a great place right inside of the city. Just follow me." I said as I hopped on my bike and put on my helmet, zipping up my jacket before starting it up.

Matt nodded and hopped into his car, starting it up and following me as we drove back towards the busy city.

**Matt's POV**

I stood there in shock.

"So… You're my new subordinate? I would've thought that you wouldn't have been one to join the mafia, Matty." He said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee.

I felt my mouth hanging open, and my eyes were wide. I couldn't believe that I had finally found him after all these years, and now he was going to be my boss. "You… you're… alive… Mello… You…" I rambled.

He smirked that famous smirk of his, the one he always had when he was teasing with me. "What, you thought I'd end up dead after leaving Wammy's? That hurts my feelings, Matt." He asked, changing his smirk to a pout. His expression changed as he noticed my scowl. "Matt?" he asked, sounding cautious.

I could feel my eyes starting to water, but I forced myself to speak anyway. "You left me alone at that nuthouse we had to call home and you think that you have the right to talk about your feelings being hurt?" I asked, hearing my own voice shake. He had been gone for what, almost four years? Then he has the nerve to try and joke around?

"Matt…" he started. I could hear the sincerity in his voice, but I cut him off.

"All these years I've fought to try and claw my way up the ranks in what was only a guess of what I thought you would do after leaving Wammy's. Now that I know you're alive and haven't been murdered by Kira, I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" I said. I didn't feel angry anymore, just… deflated. I could feel the tears falling freely now. I wiped my eyes as quickly as I could before sliding my goggles down. I knew that Mello hated seeing me cry like this, so I tried my best to hold my tears and small sobs in. I blinked in shock as he hugged me suddenly. It was different from when he had hugged me in the past, mainly since I had grown a lot since then.

"I'm sorry I left like that, without saying good-bye. I'm sorry that I caused you so much worry." He said quietly as he rubbed my back soothingly. I shyly wrapped my arms around his middle, then hid my face in his shoulder.

"It's fine… I-I just felt lonely after you left…" I said quietly, and I smiled as I felt my tears dry up. We pulled apart from the hug, and Mello smiled when he saw that I wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm sorry that you were lonely. But I have to beat Near. I cannot let him beat me again." He said. His smiled turned into a frown at the thought of Near.

I nodded. "I know. " I said. I had already learned that Mello wouldn't stop until he had beaten Near, and I was determined to help him in any way that I could.

Mello took a deep breath, then he smiled. "Anyway, let's get off of all that emotional crap." He said, and I nodded in agreement. I hadn't really dealt with my emotions for quite awhile, so dealing with them all at once wasn't very pleasant. "Since I know you and know that you're more than just smart, this'll be a breeze for you." Mello said with a smile.

I smiled back, fighting back a smirk, then nodded. "Good to know. I admit I was _kinda_ worried that this would be hard." I said sarcastically, causing us both to laugh.

"Good. Then that means we can spend some of the (insert amount of time here) that I have to train you on catching up instead." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded. "Sounds good to me. Want to go get a coffee since I caused yours to spill on your shirt?" I asked. I felt my face heat up as I looked over Mello's appearance. I forced my eyes back to his and away from the somewhat pale stretch of skin showing above his pants and below his shirt hem.

"Sure. I know about a great place right inside of the city. Just follow me." He said as he hopped onto his bike. I was glad when he put on his helmet since I didn't know what kind of a driver Mello was, but I wouldn't doubt it if he had a bad case of road rage. He zipped up his jacket after starting it up.

I quickly nodded and hopped into my car, starting it up and following Mello as he led me back into the busy city.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little bit depressing because of Mello's flashback, but the next chapter will be more based around comedy and maybe some of Matt and Mello's history together at Wammy's House :3

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Mello's POV<p>

We arrived at the small but appealing café, parking in the shade so our vehicles wouldn't burn our asses when we left the café. I shut off my bike and hopped off, removing my helmet and tucking it under my arm as Matt pulled into the parking space next to me. I smiled as I watched him, but my smile disappeared as I saw a vehicle pulling into the parking space a few cars down.

It was that van. The one I remembered from all of my nightmares since I had been taken from my home. I went limp and my helmet fell to the ground, and I heard Matt say something. I couldn't hear him as the memory flashed into the front of my mind.

_"No please! Leave me alone! Let go of me!" I screamed as I struggled, thrashing and fighting to get back out of the van. I kicked as hard as I could, and I felt my foot hit one of the men who had grabbed me._

_"Shut up you brat! There's no use trying to escape!" the man I kicked growled, slapping me sharply._

_"If you bruise him, the boss will be angry." Another man said in a warning tone._

_"Well this little bastard's kicking hit me in the knife wound the boss gave me last time!" the first man hissed as he successfully pinned my legs down._

_"He stabbed you because you beat the last kid we were supposed to put on the market until he died of blood loss." The second man said blankly._

_"I know that!" the first man roared._

_I cried as they argued back and forth. "Please just let me go! I don't want to die! God, please help me! Please, please help me, God!" I screamed, begging for God to save me from these two men. The first man laughed cruelly, smiling evilly at me as I screamed for help._

_"God? You really think God is going to help you, Mihael? Would God have let us kidnap you from a Catholic school right when you were heading to Mass? Or even let us kidnap you at all? Think again, brainiac." The man said with a cold smirk. He reached forward and took my rosary from around my neck, swinging it up above my head, taunting me with it._

_"Give that back!" I screamed, trying to snatch it back from him. Just as my fingers touched the cool metal of my cross, the second man put a cloth over my nose and mouth. I knew what he was trying to do and held my breath as long as I could before the chloroform caused me to lose consciousness…_

"Mello!" Matt yelled, shaking me roughly. I blinked back into reality and saw a look that was a cross of panic and worry in Matt's eyes.

"What?" I asked blankly, shrugging his hands off of my shoulders. Luckily he removed them at my weak movement, but he was still giving me that worried look.

"You've been staring off into space, silently crying, and muttering under your breath for the past five minutes, and its making me really worried, Mells." He said. He grabbed my hand, pulling off my glove, and brought it to my face, and I felt my fingers come into contact with warm wet tears flowing freely down my cold face.

I blinked in shock and quickly wiped the tears away, humiliated that I was crying in front of Matt. "Sorry, that happens sometimes. It's nothing." I lied. I saw his mouth open to say something, but I cut him off. "Let's head inside. Its freezing out here." I muttered as I headed into the café, slipping my glove back on as I walked.

Matt's POV

I followed Mello to the café. It wasn't one of those huge and fancy ones owned by some huge corporation, or one of the tiny and dark ones you see in horror films. It was big enough to catch someone's attention if they were looking for somewhere to stop, but not so big you avoid it if you hate people. Mello pulled in first, hopping off of his bike agilely. I pulled into the spot next to him and shut off my car, rolling up my windows before hopping out.

I saw Mello smile at me before noticing something behind me. His eyes went wide and blank, and he dropped his helmet. I blinked in shock. "You okay, Mello?" I asked, watching him. He stayed silent and I wondered if maybe he was playing a prank on me.

Then I saw the tears. His wide eyes watered and shining tears streamed down his cheeks. His hands were shaking slightly and I couldn't understand what he was mumbling under his breath. I heard him begging someone to let him go, and something about him needing God to help him.

I quickly ran around my car and over to him. "Mello, snap out of it man!" I said loudly, snapping my fingers in front of his eyes. I got more and more worried as he just stood there like a statue. I grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking lightly at first and increasing the roughness of my shaking at the same rate my panic and worry were increasing. "Mello!" I yelled, relieved when he finally blinked in response.

"What?" he asked. His voice was emotionless and his face was blank. As he blinked he shrugged his shoulders, which meant I was supposed to remove my hands from him or he would remove them by force.

I frowned and watched him worriedly. "You've been staring off into space, silently crying, and muttering under your breath for the past five minutes, and it's making me really worried, Mells." I said honestly. I gently took his hand, pulling off the leather glove and put his fingers right on the path of tears on his face. He looked shocked when he realized he was crying, and he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes. It's nothing." He said. I could tell he was lying. I opened my mouth to call him out on the lie, but he cut me off before I could speak. "Let's head inside. It's freezing out here." He muttered s he turned around. He slid his glove back on as he silently walked into the café. I watched him walk for a second, worry bubbling up in me, but sighed as I let it go. I knew Mello would tell me what had happened when he was ready to, and I wouldn't get anywhere if I held my breath until then. I sighed quietly to myself and followed Mello into the café.


End file.
